What Is Love? Hey, Don't Hurt Me, Damn It!
by Happyteehee
Summary: Kagura has a difficult time trying to confess to a certain sadist, and herself, that she likes him. Will her feelings be returned? Okita S. X Kagura Rated T for Language
1. You Shouldn't Throw a Bowl of Ramen

**Alrighty~! I've been wanting to write a fic, a romantic fic, with these two for a while and now I've finally started. At first I wanted to write one with Kagura and Shinpachi, but that feels a little weird, it's enough for me to ship them by myself. I haven't read many OkiKagu fics on FF, but I know it's a pretty popular "couple" (yes, I ship them somewhat, too!) and it's easy to understand why - but I digress! Kagura is about 16 (I found it sort of disgusting for her to be around 13-14 years old and be with Okita who's around 18-20 or something. Just so you know. **  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or any of the characters, just the plot! **  
_  
Songs I was listening to while writing this (inspiration if you will); Will. ft. Eva Simons - This Is Love & Tegomass - Kimi + Boku = LOVE?_

* * *

Work. It isn't always fun, but someone have to do it. Okita Sougo didn't mind driving around making the streets safe, as long as he didn't have to drive around with

Hijikata. He'd rather drive around with Yamazaki – no, scratch that, not Yamazaki either. However, tonight he decided to walk around instead of driving. The weather was

warm tonight and the stars shined beautifully, although Okita didn't care about the weather or the stars, at all. He wanted to find someone he could cut, just a little bit and

who knew; maybe he would clash swords with _Danna_? Everything could happen at a night like this.

"Do you want it spicy again, Okita-san?"

The _Ojiisan_who owned the ramen shop asked, Okita used to go to this ramen shop on his nightly strolls. He made the best ramen, sometimes Okita asked to get it spicy

like his older sister used to eat her food. He didn't tell anyone, but he would often find himself miss his older sister whenever he ate something spicy. **[1]**

"Not tonight, thanks. Some _sake_would be tasty, though."

"Aren't you too young to drink alcohol?"

The _Ojiisan_asked and chuckled,

"Give me a break, _Ojiisan_, we never age here. For all you know I might be 40 now."**[2] **

Okita tried, but the elderly man just shook his head with a smile. He sat the ramen bowl in front of Okita who said "_Itakimasu"_and dug in. There sat another person on

the other side, he couldn't see who it was, though.

"Excuse me, could I have another bowl with _sukonbu _on top?!"

A loud girlish voice hollered and with that Okita realized that his peaceful night was over. Goodbye peace, hello extremely loud and obnoxious Yato girl.

He knew he should be quiet and not say anything so she realized he was there.

"Oi, China girl, shut up will you? People are trying to enjoy themselves; it's not easy when you're having an obnoxious monster of a girl hollering about _sukonbu_."

He should have been quiet. A bowl of ramen flew towards his head, but he ducked in time before he got hit.

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU SADISTIC ASS?! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY CHILDREN TO SCARE TO DEATH?!"_  
_  
She yelled and pointed her index finger towards him; Okita looked at her with an expressionless face and continued to slurp down the ramen. The ramen shop owner put

down another bowl of ramen with _sukonbu_ in front of Kagura who was giving Okita the evil eye. He rolled his eyes and finished eating, thanked the _Ojiisan_and walked

away. He couldn't help but to feel like he was being followed, he decided to round a corner and tackle whoever followed him. He walked a little faster and chose a corner.

He waited, he could hear footsteps and soon he would face his follower. He jumped forwards into nothing. There was no one there.

"_Weird. I could have sworn someone was following me?"_

Okita thought and sighed; he turned around and walked down the streets of Kabuki-Chou. At least he didn't have to see the China girl, which was a relief.

* * *

"Hey, Gin-chan…How do you know that someone likes you?"

A tired Kagura asked a now awake Gintoki.

"Huh? What..? Kagura, do you know how late it is? We have to go to work tomorrow and Gin-san needs his sleep…"

He said and blinked several times, Kagura pouted at the older man.

"I can't go to sleep; it's bugging me a lot. Please, I promise I won't bother you anymore tonight?"

She pleaded. Gintoki breathed heavily in and out,

"Alright, for all we know this person or whatever would have to be crazy to fall in love with you."

"Thanks, Gin-chan!"

She said and hugged him by the waist, he shooed her away and sat down on the couch. He scratched the back of his head and yawned; Kagura had seated herself on the

other couch and was now looking at Gintoki with a waiting look.

"So, who is this guy?"

"Just an ass."

"Well that narrows it down…What makes you think that he likes you?"

"Why wouldn't he? I'm Kabuki-Chou's Queen."

"Hey! I'm trying to be serious here! I want to go bed so just tell me how you know he likes you!"

"Oh, Gin-chan, you have to have patience. You know, this is why you're single, you'll never find a woman who likes guys without patience. Maybe Sa-chan, but I don't

think she will fit in here with us. The _natto_will take over this place…"

Gintoki felt the urge to punch something or someone, this was so tiring. She had been avoiding his questions. Maybe she just wanted to torture him; maybe it was that

sadists fault since those two usually bumped into each other so often. Wait…Could it be…

"_No, no, no, no! Impossible! She can't mean…Oh Kami-sama…"_

"Kagura-chan~?"

He asked in a friendly voice,

"What? Why do you sound so disgusting?"

"Could this person perhaps be…Okita-kun?"

Kagura's face retorted into a grimace, but she _was_in fact blushing!

"_Oh Lordy…"_

"NO! Yes! Is it weird!?"

"It's weird that you're yelling! I'm sure he doesn't like you, in fact; I'm positive! Why- why, just why?"

"I don't know…"

It became extremely awkward, Kagura was switching on smiling and pouting while blushing and Gintoki could only pick his nose and scratch the back of his head. They sat like that until morning when Gintoki realized they had to go to work in 3 hours. He made breakfast and took a shower; Kagura was still sitting in her place. He gazed at her; he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. She probably hadn't realized that her face was red like a strawberry.

"_Mm, strawberry milk… I wonder if there's any left in the fridge_."

He thought and checked the refrigerator, he squealed when he saw a full carton of strawberry milk and chugged down half of it in a matter of seconds. A wind blew in the

Yorozuya residence, from the corner of his eye he could see a flash of red and then the door slammed.

Kagura ran as fast as she could with Sadaharu behind her, he had followed her when he realized his beloved mistress was on her way out. She was on her way to Otae, if

anyone could give her an advice on love and those sorts of things it would be her _anego. _**[3]**

"Come on, Sadaharu! We have to hurry, I don't know why, but we have to!"

She said with a determined face.

* * *

**~1 day before Kagura met Okita in the ramen shop~**

_"Kagura-chan, could you move over a little bit? It's difficult to vacuum when you're lying on the floor – in the filth."_  
_  
Shinpachi said, he looked like a mother and sounded like a mother. Kagura's response was a whining sort of noise; she rolled on her back and laid her arm over her eyes._

_She was so tired after the work they did the other night at the Kamakko Club. She wasn't drinking Koronamin C in a while, that was for sure. **[4-5]**Gintoki sat in his chair_

_with his legs on his desk, reading the newest issue of _Jump_._

_Where Kagura used to lie; laid empty sukonbuboxes and crumbles of something else. It was probably from a cookie or maybe even a baguette._

_"Oh no! I'm late for Otsuu-chan's concert! Could one of you two do the rest of the cleaning?"_  
_  
"Why? Can't you do the rest after the concert?"_  
_  
Gintoki asked,_  
_  
"If none of you do it I'll have to do it."_  
_  
"Congratulations, Patsuan, the vacuum cleaner will be waiting for your return. Bye-bye."_  
_  
Shinpachi didn't respond. He just ran out of the apartment to meet up with the other otaku's._

_Kagura was still lying on the floor, she was starting to feel hungry and she knew there wasn't a lot of food in the fridge. She made a couple of whining noises and looked_

at Gintoki with one eye. When the man didn't respond, she tried another sound, but still no answer.

_"Gin-chan~, I'm so hungry~! Could you make something for me?"_  
_  
A box of __sukonbu landed on her stomach, she lifted it up to her face and read what it said._

_In a matter of a few seconds the box was empty – and Kagura was still very hungry._

_"I've finished the __sukonbu, can I have something else now?"_

_"Ungrateful kids should be quiet."_  
_  
Gintoki said and flipped a page of the Jump, while Kagura propped her arms up and leaned her head on her hands. She pouted and stared at the Jump which covered_

_Gintoki's face, she thought that if she looked hard enough it would start to burn, almost like what the girl named Bathilda did with her mind – moving glasses, flipping_

_glasses and writing on a chalkboard. **[6]**Sadly enough didn't Kagura possess such powers; instead she got up from the floor, walked towards the lazy bum and pressed_

_her finger in the Jumpmaking a giant hole. Her index finger hit Gintoki right in the eye and she poked him several times until he grabbed her finger. He did not look happy,_

_but Kagura didn't care. She wanted food,_

_"Oi! What's wrong with you?!"_  
_  
Gintoki hollered and it only made Kagura a lot angrier,_  
_  
"GIMME FOOD OR I'LL CUT YOUR TAMA'S OFF!"_  
_  
Gintoki didn't find a great argument to retaliate, but at least a useful one,_  
_  
"What the hell?! Go somewhere else, then! There's no food here and you know it!"_  
_  
Kagura poked him one last time on the nose and grabbed her purple umbrella and stormed out. Gintoki sat there, looked at the door with a bleeding nose and a_

_dumbfounded expression, he didn't know what to say so he used a tissue of an old __Patriot to stop the bleeding. **[7]**_

* * *

_Kagura found herself going to Otae and mooch some food off of her, even if she might've died eating Otae's Tamagoyaki/Dark Matter it didn't matter. **[8] **_

_"Thanks for the food, anego! I haven't had any real food for ages, Gin-chan is so lazy and he never finds a job where we get a lot of money."_  
_  
Otae chuckled and smiled fondly at Kagura,_  
_  
"You're welcome, Kagura-chan, I like having you over for visit. It gets awfully lonely sometimes and even though I have a lot of patience there's just so much I can_

handle when it comes to that stalker gorilla. But I'm sure Gin-san tries hard to find good jobs.

_Kagura rolled her eyes and shook her head,_  
_  
"There's no way he tries to find a job, he just sits there reading his stupid _Jump_ while I starve."_

_"My, my, Kagura-chan…It sounds like you need a new man in your life."_  
_  
Otae said and giggled, Kagura protested with red cheeks that it wasn't like that at all, she didn't need a man. She just needed two guys who could do the work for her,_

_which was what she really wanted._

_"What about that nice blonde boy? Uhm, what was his name again? Well, he has a job at the Shinsengumi so he makes a nice sum of money, wasn't that what you  
wanted?"_  
_  
"Nooo, anego! He's sadistic, idiotic, moronic, creepy, sadistic and evil!"_  
_  
"Kagura-chan, you said sadistic twice."_  
_  
"That's because he's super sadistic! He's the devil's spawn!"_  
_  
Otae shook her head and grabbed the spoon which lay on the table they were sitting at, and dug into a box of_

_Bargain Dash. Kagura asked if she could have some and another Bargain Dash fell from the roof._  
_  
"I didn't know that the gorilla was here? Oi, Kondo, buy some sukonbu!"_  
_  
As soon as she finished the sentence they both heard footsteps on the roof._  
_  
"You see, Kagura-chan, men are so easy to manipulate. Never forget that."_  
_  
She said and winked. Kagura was humming on a rather macabre song while skipping down the street, twirling her umbrella around wearing a big grin on her face. She had_

_gotten food, dessert andsukonbu today. She skipped up the stairs to the apartment, pulled the door open and ran into the bathroom, changed into her pajamas and_

_turned the TV on. Her favorite drama was about to start and she had spared some sukonbu for it. After the episode was finished she climbed into her closet with_

_Sadaharu and quickly fell asleep. The sleep, however, wasn't sweet. She dreamed about her brother and the sadist; she was in the middle and had to watch them eat all_

_of the sukonbu in the world while she couldn't do anything about it. She woke up by the sound of Shinpachi's voice talking about Otsuu's concert. She stepped out of the_

_closet and Gintoki shot an insult towards her that she didn't quite get. They ate breakfast talking about the pop-milieu and a heated discussion started when Kagura said_

_that B'z was much better than Otsuu._

_An old man came by the Yorozuya for a favor and he had them running around town looking for a ring he lost. It wasn't a ring to place on a finger, no – it was a ring used_

_in a magic show. Kagura didn't understand why this ring was so special to the old man and while she was looking for it, she walked into the ramen shop where the old_

_man served the best ramen with sukonbu, ever! So she had to say "yes" when he offered her a bowl, right? Sadly, she met her enemy, Okita Sougo, and then a small_

_fight ensued._

* * *

**~Present~**

"You're here again, Kagura-chan? Not that I mind it or anything, but is something wrong? You seem a little flushed."

Drool went down Kagura's chin and her face was red like a tomato, heaving after her breath she said;

"I….have...aquestionfor…you…!"

Otae followed her in to the house and sat down and poured Kagura a cup of _Nilo_. The Yato girl swallowed it all in one sip and (being Kagura) asked for another cup which  
she got. **[9]**

"So~, Kagura-chan; tell me your problem."

Kagura played with the handle on the cup, looking down at it and avoiding Otae's smiling face.

"When I think about a certain someone I get all tingly and stuff, but when I meet or see him I get so angry. Why is it like that, _anego_?"

Otae seated herself beside the young girl and pulled her close,

"Oh, Kagura-chan! It sounds like you really, really like this boy! The anger might come from the fact that he's with someone else or because you want to tell him, but  
can't."

"I don't know what to do! I don't want to tell him either, he'll just be cruel about it!"

Kagura said and laid her head on the table, Otae hugged her tightly and said quietly;

"I think you should think about it and then see how you feel after giving the thought of telling this boy how you feel. What if the feeling is mutual?"

"I doubt it is…_Anego_; do you have any ice cream? I think it's time to take out the ice cream now."

Kagura said in a serious tone, Otae laughed, she got up and picked up a broom and slammed it in the ceiling. A loud scream was heard, a gorilla-like scream,

"Oi, did you hear that, you stupid gorilla? Buy some more ice cream and this time buy a hundred."

Otae said threateningly and they could hear the gorilla run. Still, Kagura's problem wasn't solved, but she would consider Otae's advice. What _if_the feeling was mutual?

What would she do then?

* * *

Okita rolled around on his _futon _and sighed. He pulled of the sleeping-mask and stood up. He couldn't fall asleep; usually he slept like a baby, but not tonight.

"_Tch! It's probably Hijikata's fault, he always tries to kill me…Wait, that's wrong, but anyway – he's an ass. And that China girl, too, what is up with her? Got the period or something? What a moron._"

He thought and put his arms behind his head and stared up in the ceiling, thinking about Kagura. One day they would fight it out for real, he was certain about that, but

would he be able to kill her? He wasn't sure anymore – sure they were enemies, but they were also alike (he would never tell her that, of course!) on many levels. It

bothered him to no end, she had been haunting him for a while now and he had to do something about it. Exactly what - he wasn't sure of, but something. Yeah, he

would think more about it later, tonight he wanted to sleep and dream that he chopped of Hijikata's head and placed it on a stake to the world as a gift.

"_That would be great…"_

* * *

**First chapter's done! Woot! :D...**

**[1] Ojiisan - old man**  
**[2] They never age in Gintama, it's Sazae-san like universe or something. **  
**[3] Anego - big sister, it's a polite way to say it**  
**[4] Kamakko Club - Mademoiselle Saigou's club, with the trannies we love so much x] **  
**[5] Koronamin C - parody of Oronamin C**  
**[6] Bathilda - Parody of Matilda, written by Roald Dahl**  
**[7] The toilet-paper-tissue-box failure a.k.a = the patriot**  
**[8] tamagoyaki - sweet fried egg**  
**[9] Nilo is a parody of Milo, a hot beverage**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**- Teehee~.**


	2. Giving An Animal A Name Can Be Difficult

**Here ya go! Try to enjoy it, it might not be what you wanted to read, but this is (sadly) what you get.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or the characters!**

* * *

Okita sat in the dining hall and drank a hot cup of _Nilo_; everyone loved _Nilo_ and why wouldn't they? He was all alone and he liked it that way, he liked that he could sit by

himself this early and being alone with his thoughts (even though his thoughts had been mostly about a certain red-headed girl).

Okita couldn't remember when it started to rain, it was pouring down now and the storm clouds were getting closer and closer to Edo.

"At least I don't have work today…"

He said to himself and looked out of the window. The rain was hitting the window harshly, it sounded like whipping noises and sudden images of sadism and masochism

plays entered his mind. He, the slave owner, would whip his slave, Kagura. Wait, did he really think that right now? Sure, he had been thinking to give her a whip or two,

but she wouldn't be the _main_ masochist. He was certain she was a sadist, just like him. His train of thought was interrupted by the meows of a kitten, it was orange with

a white belly and two big blue eyes staring at him and asking for shelter. He let the cat in and it immediately snuggled his leg. He lifted the small kitten up and patted it on

the back, it was so small and fragile, and it was also cold so he looked for something to dry the kitten with. When he couldn't find anything he used the sleeve of his

_kimono_, the cat didn't protest – it started to purr and even made a small meow. Okita believed it said "thank you". He kept thinking of a nice name to call the kitten, he

ended up choosing Sadomaru 23. **[1] **

"What? You can't call such a cute kitten such an ugly name! You have to call it Tae, since it's so cute!"

Kondo said and nuzzled his nose to Sadomaru 23's, the kitten clawed after Kondo's eyes, but he held the kitten away from his face and made grimaces to it, like it was a

baby. Hijikata gave Sadomaru 23 a questioningly look, he couldn't understand why Okita of all people would "rescue" a cat. Maybe he was going to do some sort of

sadistic experiment; he thought and shook his head.

"Toushi, what do you want to call Tae?"

"I would certainly not give it a name like that, something like Mayo or Mayorin would be fine."

"That's no good, Hijikata-san; we don't want Sadomaru 23 to kill himself because of the name _you_ gave him."

Okita said and took Sadomaru 23 away from Kondo and sat it down on his lap.

"Why are you saying it like it's my fault that thing would kill itself? He'd be lucky to have a name like Mayorin."

"Ah, I see. You really want this kitten to die so I better throw him out in the rain again. Maybe he'll get the Mayo disease."

Okita said with a monotone voice and an expressionless face, Hijikata protested that it wasn't that he meant, but he was being ignored by the younger Captain who

patted the kitten which stared longingly at him. A small smile crept onto his face and Kondo saw it, he started to giggle and grabbed the kitten again. This time Sadomaru

got his claws on Kondo's bottom lip, but he said that they were only playing.

Sadomaru 23 followed Okita wherever he went in the Shinsengumi station, even when he went to the toilet. The kitten reminded him of someone, he knew who, but he

didn't want to acknowledge it because then it would seem like he saw her everywhere and he certainly did _not_! He would never tell her that, why would he; they had

never had a real conversation and they never did anything but argue and fight. Maybe they were just meant to argue and fight – forever. Somehow that thought made

him upset so instead of pondering and thinking about Kagura he went to bother Hijikata. That always cheered him up!

* * *

"Independence Day sure sucks…It's like this is the last night on Earth, is Kami-sama is punishing us for being bad?"

Kagura asked and looked out the window; Shinpachi pushed up his glasses and said

"You're back at calling rainy days 'Independence Day'? You laughed when I said it!"

"Hey, Kagura, have you noticed that Shinpachi has gotten really annoying lately? It's like his purpose on Earth is to bug us to death with his whining. He'll probably succeed  
one day, too."

Gintoki said and yawned; Shinpachi grabbed an orange and started to peel it. He wasn't in the mood to talk back; it would escalate and make the atmosphere in the

room darker.

"Sure, my purpose is to bug people to death, which will look great at my tombstone."

"Shimura Shinpachi – the annoying kid."

"Does that mean I'm going to die young!? Why is that? I'm going to become an old man!"

"But Patsuan, you know how easily glasses break. You should be a lot more careful or you will break."

"So technically I'm just glasses that break easily?"

Shinpachi said, he didn't bother to talk anymore to Gintoki who had started to talk about Ketsuno Ana, instead he decided to talk to his other colleague who happened to

be in a different dimension.

"What are you going to do when the rain stops, Kagura-chan?"

He asked her smilingly,

"Find that guy I guess."

Gintoki made an incomprehensible sound which made Shinpachi look at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

Shinpachi asked, now both he and Gintoki were looking at her. When she didn't answer they exchanged looks.

"Uhm, Kagura-chan? Is everything alright? Who are you talking about?"

"No one important. I'm going to go out for a little while, you know; to do girl stuff."

She left the two guys who didn't know what to think, but they didn't ask anymore either.

"Just leave her alone, she will be fine."

He said and waved his hand, Shinpachi wasn't so sure. Kagura was indeed a weird girl, but he couldn't remember ever seeing her like this, so passive and quiet.

* * *

Okita couldn't stand being inside anymore, every member of the Shinsengumi wanted to play with Sadomaru 23 and they all made baby faces. If he couldn't cut them

down then he didn't want to be there. He was twirling his umbrella around while blowing a bubblegum-bubble; he turned up the music on his _mePod_ and sighed.** [2]** There

was nothing to do today and he couldn't wear his uniform because Kondo had to make a rule about that. Okita had been "arresting" and "punishing" random citizens out

of boredom when he was off duty. Matsudaira Katakuriko had to go all the way down to the Shinsengumi station to make him stop doing it, and as usual Kondo was the

scapegoat. Okita had even mentioned that Kondo looked like hybrid sheep-gorilla, Hijikata scolded him and then he had agreed, as well.

"_I'm sure China would agree with me._"

He caught himself think of the girl and he couldn't seem to stop it. And he soon understood the phrase _"speaking of the devil"_ when he saw the look on Kagura's face. He

looked at her as she walked past him, she was probably thinking of _sukonbu_, he thought. He couldn't stop himself,

"Hey, China!"

She jumped and spun around, her face was red and her dark blue eyes wide.

"What's with your face?"

He asked in a monotone voice and an expressionless face, Kagura's face twisted in anger, but then it looked like she changed her mind and sighed instead. This puzzled

the young man,

"Hey…You need to know something."

She said in all seriousness, he didn't like her this way. She was supposed to contort her face into a grimace and scream, even threaten him on his life.

"What?"

Kagura looked down at her feet, playing with her umbrella. Okita realized if he walked a little closer to her their umbrellas would touch. He stepped a little closer.

"You and I have been enemies for a long time and it's been fun and not so fun."

She paused, he could hear her voice trembling and stepped a little closer. His body moved by itself and he couldn't stop himself, he didn't want to either.

"I…I...You know…the thing is-!"

She was looking him in the eye and it looked like she was about to cry. Something tore in Okita's heart, he felt sorry for her and he wanted to wipe away her tears which

were threatening to fall down her marble-like skin.

"I REALLY, SERIOUSLY, HONESTLY LOVE YOU!"

She yelled, people were looking at them and whispering, Kagura's tears ran down her cheeks and she was biting her bottom lip to try and stop the sound of her sobbing.

Okita smirked at her which made Kagura even sadder,

"_I knew he would mock me!"_

She thought and was about to run away when he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into his embrace. Her eyes widened, her mouth opened and closed and she was

holding him tightly. She was convinced that he would laugh at her, tape her or even feel disgusted. But she didn't think that he would hug her. Her mouth finally closed

along with her eyes, they stood like that in a minute or two before Okita cupped her cheek and touched his nose to hers and whispered in a husky voice;

"Say it again and this time don't cry."

"Shut up! I wasn't crying, my eyes was throwing up because they were repelled by the things I said!"

"Liar, liar, I'll set your umbrella on fire."

Kagura was about to protest, but the sadist kissed her before she could say anything. Kagura froze, she didn't know what to do, she had never kissed anyone before and

should she just push them towards his? Instead of returning the kiss she just stood there, if the atmosphere hadn't been so awkward people would have laughed, but it

was just plain weird. Okita felt embarrassed, he thought she wanted him to kiss her, but there she stood – looking like she just saw her pappy do her mammy.

"Oi…Stop looking at me like that, it creeps me out."

He finally said after a minute or two of awkward silence. Kagura punched him in the stomach and he fell down in a puddle of dirty water, he looked at her with a surprised

expression.

"Do that again…"** [3] ****  
**  
She said just so he could hear her, she was looking to the side, but he could clearly see the dark red cheeks on her usually porcelain white skin. He got up, shook his

sleeve and stared down on Kagura. When he didn't kiss her again like she wanted, she quickly glanced at him, who had a big creepy grin.

"No way, you do me now."

He said with the same grin on his face,

"Nuh-uh, you're the guy - that means that you have to take the first step."

They were arguing like this for a while before Kagura grabbed the collar of his _kimono_ and kissed a little too hard to make it sweet. Okita didn't complain, though, he didn't

mind the rough kissing (just as long as he could do it, then it would be okay), he didn't think Kagura would actually kiss him. He thought she was…well, he didn't really

know.

"Oi, Gin-san…you're seeing this to, right? I'm not hallucinating or something right?"

Shinpachi asked Gintoki, they were standing behind a corner and looking at this strange surrealistic moment. On the other side of the street Hijikata, Kondo and Yamazaki

stood and were just as surprised as the other two from Yorozuya.

"I don't know what I'm looking at, Shinpachi…Is this real, is this a fantasy?"

"That's gross…"

"Our Sougo has grown up! Oh, I'm so proud!"

Kondo exclaimed and twirled around like a hairy ballerina, Hijikata became mute – what was he supposed to say? Yamazaki kept eating anpan and repeating "_can I be_

with Tama-san now?!" over and over.

The sadist grabbed the Yato's hand and walked down the street, they were bickering about who was going to hold who all the way down.

* * *

****

~One Month Later ~

Kagura and Okita had been together every day since they shared their first kiss, they had shared 150-,no -156 fights, but they always made up afterwards with making

fun of Hijikata, Gintoki and Shinpachi. Their relationship wasn't loved by everyone (especially not by the Yorozuya and the Shinsengumi); Kagura told Otae everything that

she and Okita did, while Okita kept his and Kagura's "special moments" to himself. He told her that he had sent a postcard to her father, Umibouzu, and told him about

their relationship – along with other intimate things (which they hadn't done yet).

"Hey, China, wear a collar in black, it suits the ugly red suit you're wearing."

He said in a monotone voice while eating ramen,

"Nuh-uh, it's more likely that you're going to be my slave, Bakaiser."

She retorted and leaned her head on his shoulder while eating a hamburger, pommes fries, ramen, another hamburger (with cheese) and slurping down a milkshake. They

really were a dysfunctional couple.

"Hey, this is love right? If it is; don't hurt me or I'll smash your Kintama."

"Shut up, you ****."

* * *

**Finished! Their kiss was sort of forced, but I couldn't find myself to write it any other way, I found it so difficult -_-**  
**At least it's finished and I'm feeling completely OKAY with the outcome of this fic. : ] **

**[1] Sadomaru 22 was that giant beetle which shot Sado Beams out of its eyes**  
**[2] Well...easy to figure out, but anyway: mePod - iPod**  
**[3] TORADORA REFRENCE FTW! I thought it fit ^^**

-Teehee~.


End file.
